


Byleth and the Beast

by VenomousQueen



Series: Dimileth Collection [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Sappy Stuff With Dimitri, also this is not beta read bc we die like men, basically i just poured my heart out into this and, blood is mentioned at one point and there are some Gorey Metaphors so watch out, byleth is his wife in this fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, edelgard claude and jeralt are just kinda mentioned but jeralt has one line, i had to throw some sap out there bc i love dimitri so much, i hope there are no other fics w this title or else im going to feel like an Idiot, ill also update the description if need be, ill update tags as necessary, possible blue lions route spoilers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, thisll probably turn into a compilation of sappy oneshots so keep ur eyes peeled!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousQueen/pseuds/VenomousQueen
Summary: Byleth reminisces on how she first met the Prince of Faerghus all those years ago and sees how far they have come and how well Dimitri has recovered since those five years of her absence. WARNING FOR POSSIBLE SPOILERS TO THE BLUE LIONS ROUTE.





	Byleth and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! thank you for stumbling upon my happy little oneshot/fic ! if you're interested in reading more, please let me know! im not sure how popular this'll get oops. ALSO i did tag this as POSSIBLE SPOILERS TO THE BLUE LIONS ROUTE. if you have NOT yet beaten the blue lions route, there are minor spoilers here!!!!!!!!!!!! please watch out!!!! other than that, please enjoy!!! <3

Choosing the Blue Lion house was probably the first great decision Byleth had ever made. After the first encounter with the “brats” from Garreg Mach, the mercenary found herself intrigued. Claude, seemingly nonchalant despite their lives being at stake just moments ago, Edelgard with a strict but cool demeanor, and… him. Dimitri. The prince of Faerghus. She would’ve never assumed that he would be the man she married five years later. Even on the first day they met, Byleth couldn’t forget how chivalrous he was, and the abundant kindness he seemed to be radiating. Perhaps kindness wasn’t the right word, but the leader of the Blue Lions went out of his way to make sure the professor was happy and healthy as the instructor to him and his peers. He was welcoming, supportive, and loyal like a puppy, or boar if you asked Felix.  
  
Needless to say, she didn’t quite believe that swordsman’s words. How could someone like Dimitri be a beast thirsting for blood? Dimitri was gentle with her as far as she was concerned, and, unlike what she had seen from the other house leaders, actually _cared_ about the well-being of his classmates. Maybe it was because he was going to be king someday, but he made it apparent that, here at the monastery, he was just another student and nothing more. “Pretty humble for a soon-to-be king”, Byleth remembered Jeralt scoffing at her when she answered his question as to how the students were doing. It was humble, yes, but wouldn’t be more natural to consider yourself one with your peers if you were all in the same class? The mercenary held her tongue, and only listened to what her father told her.  
  
Perhaps her greatest mistake was not holding her tongue with Felix. She defied him by telling him Dimitri was no animal, but he didn’t seem too fazed; if anything, it just made his words sharper than his blade. It wasn’t until it was too late did Byleth witness with her own eyes what Felix had warned her of. When she returned to the monastery after a five-year slumber, she could easily recall the stench of blood and decay. Corpses littered the stairs to the Goddess Temple; their blood running down like a steady stream. It appeared as if a spear had jabbed through their chests to reach in and burst their heart like a grape. Her heels clicked loudly in the silence, and the labored breathing of a man could be heard from the darkness; loud and hoarse like an animal. When the moonlight cast down on her, she made out the silhouette of a man slumped on the ground and splashed with scarlet. Blonde hair reached his shoulders and covered most of his face, save for his left eye. That disheveled heap was Dimitri.  
  
She remembered reaching out her hand to help him to his feet but to no avail. The only memory the professor had of that moment was the sheer despair lacing his voice like mud. “Have you come to haunt me?” He sounded as if he were about to crush his vocal cords if he were to speak further. She remembered the overwhelming desire in her heart to help him, but he refused to accept her. It seemed that the war had clearly devastated him, but it wouldn’t be until much later she would discover the truth behind his “transformation”.  
  
The death of his parents, the betrayal of the only family he had left, the madness in his mind that drove him to his breaking point. The spirits of the departed yearning for him to carry out their vengeance, only to be roused further by his attempts to silence their screams while also bringing them justice. Byleth didn’t understand his definition of “justice” right away, and for months, the prince of Faerghus didn’t wish to explain it. It took the sacrifice of his second father to finally break through the stone shadowing his vision, and it was thanks to Byleth’s unyielding support that Dimitri was able to apologize for the atrocities he had committed.  
  
He was not afraid to atone for his sins outright, and clung to the title of “monster” and “murderer” for months before Byleth was able to tell him otherwise. It was near impossible to rid his self-deprecation, but, unlike anyone she had ever met, Dimitri was willing to take her advice and forge a way to a better future. He was open to what she had to say, and enjoyed hearing her speak. The littlest things always made him smile, whether it was her own smile or the way her expression gleamed in approval, especially with his improvement. He swore to her that he would do anything to preserve that smile, and willingly took the time to recover from those five years of ferocity.  
  
Today, Dimitri truly kept his oath to preserve Byleth’s smile. The two were happily wed as Archbishop and King and lived the rest of their days with joy. The king had always been especially fond of her, and Byleth could tell that she too was growing attached to the man who would one day rule over Fodlan. Their marriage was the utmost greatest decision she had ever made. Over the course of the years, the two didn’t change much; they only learned more about each other and helped one another through thick and thin, and Dimitri needed _plenty_ of support. Luckily, Byleth was more than willing to give it, and he couldn’t be any more thankful. He made sure to shower her in affection as a sign of thanks for always lending an ear to him and being by his side. He always felt more comfortable when she was there with him, and the same could have been said even before their marriage. He had always felt compelled to her, but when she pulled him out from the hell he had lived in for so long, he couldn’t help but admire her. She was so strong, yet meek. So authoritative, yet silent. She was a woman of few words, but as the years went on in their marriage, not only did Dimitri improve in his aspect, but Byleth did as well.  
  
The Archbishop had been speaking more than just a sentence or two at a time and had even practiced holding longer conversations than what she was used to when she taught at Garreg Mach. The two of them were learning and improving off one another, and they couldn’t be happier. Whenever they were together, they would be holding hands; Dimitri taking off his glove for the occasion. Her warmth was just another benefactor that he enjoyed, and it also served to assist in keeping him grounded to reality if anything were to ever sway his mental state. Byleth found pleasure in openly displaying affection, if only to see her husband’s cheeks light up whenever she rested in his embrace and huddled up in the fur of his cape.  
  
Byleth never imagined herself a married woman, but here she was, married to the man of her dreams: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the “Boar Prince”, the king of Fodlan.


End file.
